Viva la Vida2
by fatetinhour
Summary: I did a retake. It's much better now! Ganondorf regrets wht he has done, and why is there a girl holding a puppet?


**Retakes are awesome if well written. I had a song fic for Ganondorf. But alas, not able to really finish it do to my friends "Impulsive behavior." You just can rush inspiration! She doesn't understand. I wish she did. I was finishing something at 1:30 in the morning and feel asleep around two. I seem to do well on little sleep. I get a normal sleep and I feel tired as soon as I wake up. But then again, I'm not a morning person. I do not own Zelda!**

**-Should I put random shit here XD-**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

The once great king strolled among his abandon land. Little was left after Hyrule attacked. Only ruins to show the race he once ruled over. They were gone, saying he was not fit to rule. His bed was a giant back silk canopy bed. Now it was just two sheets and a rock. Once he could have any female for a lover, and now he slept alone, cleaning up the rubble. He didn't have to conquer Hyrule. But his greed and lust for power over took him.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen, as the crowd would sing,_

"_Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"_

He was once a feared and mighty warrior. He still remembered how long ago, when he was still young, bested his father for the throne.

"_**Give it up old man. It's time for you to die."**_

_** "I wouldn't be so confident."**_

_** Young Ganon looked at his father smirking, "You're bleeding to death, have only one good arm, and you're coughing up blood as well. Your days were numbered as soon as I was born," and with that, took the final strike.**_

_** The former king lay dying in the centuries old arena, with his son respectably taking his sword. He knew the day had come. When his son would take the throne, and when his time would end. If only his mother could be here. She was always so proud of her son.**_

_** "Ganondorf, my time of reign has ended. You now carry the responsibility of all the Gerudo. Rule wisely son, and the world would be yours. If only your mother was here. I know she's proud of you," and sighed his final breath. **_

_** Nabooru then cried, "Long live king Ganondorf!"**_

_** The rest of the Gerudo gently placed Ganon's father in his coffin. There was morning in the older generation as the former king was laid to rest were all the other kings were laid before him. Ganondorf was the last to leave. He whispered two words. "Thank you."**_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next, the walls had closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stands_

_Upon pillars of salt_

_Pillars of sand_

He had it all. The Gerudo trusted him. His father gave him the world. And he threw it all away. He still remembered how Link defeated him.

_**"Your time has ended, Ganon, and so has your reign." The serious look on Link's face with his sword ablaze with power told Ganon all he needed to know. He was going to die.**_

_** "You are a pitiful man. Without a strong, righteous mind, you could not control the power of the Gods and… Link, end him. This war will end." Princess Zelda was right. He did not have that strong mind that he needed, and his mind was corrupted with the greed and lust for power. "Oh, Din, please forgive me, I have done wrong." Ganon softly whispered to himself. **_

_** Behind the boy, he saw what he would become. He saw a knight of Hyrule, with a boy holding his arm. The two looked at each other lovingly and kissed. Was the boy meant to be his future lover? As Link held his sword high, the apparitions vanished and he was killed by the scared light. **_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reasons I can't explain_

_Once you know there was never_

_An honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

_ (Oh)_

Now he lived in the scared realm. Din had been kind to him. She made his part exactly like the Gerudo desert with all of its content. However, everything had been in ruins, to signify what he had lost. It was better than nothing was, he supposed. There never was an honest word, was there? You just can't trust words.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Ganondorf toke a trip to where Link was held hostage. It was the only thing that was still standing. Funny, was it still standing because the hero's line was strong? As he looked toward the ruins, his felt heavy. He shouldn't have gone to Hyrule at all.

_** "Nabooru, get the horses ready. We're going to Hyrule."**_

_** "But it's still a few weeks off," Nabooru said saddling her horse, "We don't need to go to Hyrule THIS early for supplies, we have enough."**_

_** "Nonsense," Ganon mounted his black stallion, "The earlier, and the better!"**_

_** "I'm still not sure."**_

_** As he rode out, leading the rest, he felt Hyrule's wind calling out to him. He would conquer Hyrule and take it for his own.**_

He slowly made it to the small park he had for the Gerudo children. He thought all children deserved to have some fun. There were only two good benches. Then he noticed there was a woman lying down on her side on one. She had her left hand on her cheek, and Dark earth brown hair fell from her shoulders. She was wearing a small short dress with strange looking boots.

In her right hand was a puppet, its strings tangled in her fingers. The puppet was about the same size the hylians used for puppet shows for their children. This one had neither face nor clothes. Her expression was regretful and depressed, and slightly in pain. Maybe her memories were too painful to remember. Then she sang in the way only a goddess could,

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string _

_Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reasons I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world. _

The girl had stopped with the puppet but continued singing. She looked up at the sky as she sang and there was much grief in her voice; had she lost as much as he had? Her blue eyes were watering as she continued.

_Oh _

_O ohhhhhhhhhhhhh oh_

_ (Repeated)_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reasons I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Suddenly the girl vanished with the wind, singing the last of the song with her beautiful voice. The only thing left to signify she was there was a lock of hair and the puppet she had in her hand. When Ganon picked it up, there was a small door in its back that opened, and in it, a piece of paper. It was the words to the song the girl had been singing. Perhaps he was meant to keep this. He would, for the girl.

**Yeah! I think it's WAY better. The last part is for my OC, Damaris Fatetin. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
